Lovers in the (Bloody) Rain
by Chiri-tan
Summary: Namikaze Menma and Hyuuga Hinata are obsessive, borderline psychotic over one another and this clearly means that they are definitely not the textbook version of perfect ninjas. MenmaHina
1. Chapter 1

Namikaze Menma was a lot of things.

But a lot of people always seem to think that he was a perfect little mix of the Handsome Minato and Fiery Kushina. Menma was the child of their dreams, the perfect little happy sunbeams whose existence was there to complete Minato and Kushina's happiness. Menma was there, Menma was happy. Menma was showered with love and affections and everything was never wrong for him, because he had Minato and Kushina.

Wrong.

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

People could never be more _wrong_ about things in his life it actually disgust him a little.

Namikaze Menma was not a happy sunbeam. He was not the mix of Handsome Minato and Fiery Kushina. Menma was not someone who's everything never seemed to go wrong for the sole reason that he was the son of some powerful ninjas in Konoha.

Did people know that Kumo assassins are within his earshot every day? Or the fact that he actually read about what happened to Uzushiogakure? Or how he still couldn't accept that he ended up with Kyuubi sealed into him because Minato and Kushina thought that it was a good plan to redeem themselves for letting Kyuubi no Kitsune out in the first place and let the Fourth Hokage die to seal it within their son?

Sure, everyone didn't treat him any different than they treat other children of the village, but it still bothered him a lot. They didn't treat him like he was his own person, they treated him as if they were an extension of Minato and Kushina and he really hated it.

That was why the moment he was made genin, he rushed away from the graduation ceremony to dye his hair. Brownish black suited him better than the blond menace anyway. He discarded all the orange garbs people gifted him ("Son of Yellow Flash, and Red Habanero! It's gotta be orange, right?" _yeah right, he was a fucking ninja not some civilian kid eager to be walking target_ ) with and changed them to a plainer brown and gray.

Even as a genin, Menma trained _hard_. Hard enough that the guys over at Torture and Information division just look at the kid training on the grounds near their place find it strange on the days that he wasn't there. Hard enough to warrant a pat on the back by Mitarashi Anko herself. Hard enough to actually kill a Kumo ANBU in front of the Hokage herself.

Senju Tsunade had always find Minato and Kushina's son to be somewhat of an enigma. He wasn't like his father, who smiled and appeared calm and quiet as he think of the finer things in shinobi life. And he certainly wasn't like his mother who rush head first into troubles that seemed to always find her. Namikaze Menma was quiet, but not calm. He didn't rush into things, but prefer to finish things quickly. She realized long before everyone else that Namikaze Menma was his own person and not just his parents' children.

That was why after seeing a mere 12 year old genin managing to kill a Kumo ANBU, Tsunade offered him a deal that none of his parents had gotten before.

"Do you wish to be a part of the black ops?" She didn't say the word ANBU out loud, but the boy looked at her with a knowing smile on his face and he nodded. "It would be an honor, Hokage-sama." There was a cold glint on his eyes that Tsunade herself didn't understand. But she offered him a mask, and a chance to be out of the spotlight he seemed to hate with passion.

Unlike Namikaze Menma, Hyuuga Hinata loved the spotlight she had managed to work hard to earn.

Being the heiress of Hyuuga had been a birthright, and yet little Hanabi had come and _exist_ and was more talented than her.

But it wasn't talent that made great ninjas, it was _ruthlessness_. So when a practice fight that was somehow witnessed by the entire member of Hyuuga clan was issued, Hinata showed more tricks than just Hanabi's masterful art of Gentle Fist. Shinobi with great array of jutsus and no kunai in their holster is not more brilliant than a shinobi with fair amount of jutsus and a holster full of kunai. They are in even standing, or the latter was even better.

(Did they think Hinata was stupid? Why else would a practice fight had so many spectators? They wanted to show everyone that Hinata was unworthy of her birthright!)

And so when Hanabi kicked her on the stomach, Hinata had drawn her kunai and made them explode behind Hanabi's back. Her little sister fell unceremoniously onto the floor, screaming and crying and shouting about how much _it hurts_. Hinata had hurt her hand when she pulled the stunt, but she got up anyways. Her stomach hurt very bad; Hanabi kicked her without any restraint, but at least she wasn't shouting indignantly in front of the esteemed Hyuuga clan.

During the entire fiasco, she could see a figure watching her with great interest on top of the Hyuuga estate's roof. The entire clan was panicking about the injury of their beloved Hyuuga Hanabi, so nobody saw him except for Hinata. Blue eyes too cold for concern, only reflecting amusement and curiosity and a yellow-colored blur followed his disappearance. It wasn't hard to notice who it was.

But first, Hinata had to deal with her clan. Her birthright. After Hanabi was taken care of, her entire clan had demanded explanation to her ruthlessness towards her own sibling. Hinata had stood proud with her chin up as she stared straight to her father, who looked sterner than ever. But she wasn't afraid, not anymore.

"It isn't masterful arts and jutsus that defined shinobi, father," Hinata had answered, her voice deadly calm and without any stutter. The front of demure lady so shy and beautiful had worked dismally for her and she will never want to wear the same mask ever again. "It is ruthlessness and willingness to commit something dreadful. Please do not consult me over the matter, I am sure that you know better than anyone else about sacrifices and ruthlessness, yes?" Talking about Uncle Hizashi was always somewhat of a sore spot for her father, but Hinata was smiling the politest smile she ever managed. Her father fell into silence before turning away in shame.

And the practice fight remained a practice fight; no changes of heir had occurred. Hinata was still the Hyuuga heiress, with _ruthless_ as one trait of many she will be spoken of. And after that she began to find comfort and solace in someone who stopped wearing a mask also.

Namikaze Menma was no longer blond, and yet Hinata thought it suited him just fine. Blue eyes, still so cold and uninterested peered at her and everyone else in the world with curiosity. It attracted her. So very much. It was odd in all its reality but she fell utterly and completely for them.

Maybe it wasn't love, but really? She didn't care. She wanted those blue eyes to gaze at her and her alone. No matter what, no matter how.

Trying to attract Menma with all she had, _that_ had been her childhood days. She used all resources she could, until finally, when a Kumo ninja came to kidnap her. She didn't fight back. She knew ANBUs are all in her detail, and she so wanted one particular ANBU with a particular mask to come for her.

And he did.

And he killed the Kumo ninja without mercy. Blood and all.

After that he slapped Hinata square on her face.

"You could do better," Menma's voice was that of complete and utter disgust, as if the thought of Hinata being a damsel distress revolted him. "You could do better than let a Kumo ninja take you. You could have killed him bloody and dirty. I had been interested in you but it seemed that I was wrong." The moon shone so bright on the sky and all Hinata wanted was to gaze at the man before him. She ignored his rant, took off his mask, and kissed him on his lips. Demanding, harsh, _begging_. She wanted him so _so_ much it was breaking her apart.

Namikaze Menma had jolted with surprise at that, clearly not expecting the kiss. But then he gave in, domineering and rough in all his glory. Chest to chest, face to face, tongue to tongue. Until they had to break apart to catch a breath. The sight of Hinata's satisfied look and the nonchalance she displayed to the mangled corpse of Kumo ninja he had just killed….

 _Clever little minx._

"If I wasn't taken, you will never approach me. I was one of the actors playing on your stage, you were a spectator who will never come into stage. Now, I can be a spectator, just like you." He wasn't who people thought he was. Never once did Hyuuga Hinata think that Namikaze Menma was just his parents' son. No. Namikaze Menma is Namikaze Menma and nothing else. She found that it was beautiful and irresistibly tragic, that Menma always had to live in the shadow of his parents.

Menma was cruel and ruthless, Menma wasn't flaky or kind or brash or hotheaded. Menma was… Menma.

Then it took months for Menma to accept Hinata into his life. It took three years until Menma realized what he felt for Hinata, and another year for him to return Hinata's feelings.

And now, in present day of Konoha, they were known as one of the borderline psychotic and obsessive couple of ninjas who were impassive at best and violent and worst.

And this is where our story will begin.


	2. Chapter 2

_The first time Hinata told Menma that she loved him, Menma had laughed._

 _She could remember it like it was just yesterday. It was a Sunday wintery afternoon in Konoha, on the swings by the academy. Wind blew hard and the skies are grey, it clearly seemed like it was going to snow. It was Menma's favorite weather; he just loved to stare at the cold grey sky where the sun is too shy to come show its face. With a book in hand, Menma would swing slowly as he enjoyed the afternoon._

 _Hinata had been running, away from the Hyuuga family manor, and obviously away from Ko. Once she woke up to see what kind of weather had graced the village hidden in the leaves, she knew that a certain blond would have gone out of the house as soon as he could to enjoy the weather he so favored. It wasn't often that snow would come to Konoha, after all._

 _With only the pale jacket everyone in Hyuuga clan favored, Hinata rushed into the snowy roads of Konoha. Her feet felt cold and her ears started to hurt, but she paid them no heed as she ran and ran and ran towards the one place where she knew the spectator of everything would be._

 _Hinata panted as she had her hand on the academy's gate, searching for the man she fell in love with. And if she could use her byakugan, she probably would, just to find Menma one second quicker. She walked towards the swings she often saw Menma in and she found him._

 _Namikaze Menma; with golden hair and beautiful_ beautiful _blue eyes that seemed to look at everything and nothing at the same time was, at the moment, focused to a book on his hand. He swung slowly as he hummed a song Hinata did not recognize, seeming not to notice that she was there, but if he did, he didn't show. The Hyuuga heiress walked closer to the only son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina, earning a look from the blond._

 _Blue eyes met pale lavender and Hinata felt her breath tightening around her chest. Menma was so…_ beautiful _, so_ different _from everything else she ever knew. As the heiress of Hyuuga, Hinata had seen her share of beautiful things but nothing drew her in as one Menma Namikaze did._

" _Hyuuga-san," he began, voice formal and crisp and it sounded nothing like his parents' voice. "How can I help you?" Hinata didn't have anything else to say but the one and only truth._

" _I'm in love with you, Namikaze Menma."_

 _And she really really was in love with Menma. The boy was so quiet, so calm, and yet Hinata somehow knew from the sparring sessions that Menma could probably murder his classmates with a smile on his face. He was so above all of them, even that playboy Uchiha and the fourth Hokage's daughter, but Menma did everything he could not to stand out._

 _Menma looked shocked, and for a split second, Hinata swore that he looked disgusted, but then it reverted back to his usual calm exterior and he let out a small laughter._

 _Hinata felt like her world had shifted in that very moment. She, Hinata Hyuuga, had made Namikaze Menma laughed. She didn't care if it was a joke to him, but she really is in love with him and she is not afraid to show it._

 _Menma had a strong look on his face as he closed his book and smiled a polite, insincere smile to Hinata. "You shouldn't joke about things like that, Hyuuga-san." And then he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving Hinata all to her lonesome._

 _It should have make her feel dejected, but it didn't. If it was all possible, it just make Hinata fall for him even more._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke never actually thought that he could settle down with someone, but if he ever could, he wanted to settle down with the one person everyone wants to settle down with.

Haruno Sakura, the beautiful tragic daughter of the Fourth Hokage.

Itachi-niisan and Shisui-san had shook their heads. How could he, the playboy Uchiha, could ever hope to win the heart of the most beautiful person in Konoha? How could he, an average shinobi whose Sharingan wasn't as up to par as everyone else's, ever hope to settle down with the pink-haired medical ninja that was rumored to be the next best medical ninja after Senju Tsunade herself? He didn't really know, but what he knew was the fact that he and Sakura were placed in the same team.

Team 7 had consisted of him, Haruno Sakura, and supposedly Namikaze Menma. But Namikaze always had a training regime so different from his and Sakura that he might as well not be there. Their jounin-sensei, the ever enthusiastic Kakashi-sensei, had told them that people in torture and interrogation division of Konoha had taken interest in Namikaze, so he was never around for most training. Kakashi-sensei had always love to push them close to their limits so he never really did forbid Namikaze from doing what he liked. And a few months after they were together, Namikaze went missing. And he was replaced by a boy named Sai, who was a far more sociable than Namikaze ever was.

So nowadays Team 7 had him, Haruno Sakura, and Sai. They were a great support team. Never the ones stationed in the frontlines, but they make do. Sometimes it frustrated Sakura that they were not as great as her parents, but she does everything as she perfectly could.

Sasuke knew just how much Sakura had respected Namikaze during their academy days. How could she not? The son of Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Red-Hot Habanero, former host of the nine-tailed fox. And according to the information he once overheard from Itachi-niisan, Namikaze is the current host of the tailed beast. Everyone was told that the Kyuubi is dead after the Fourth Hokage sacrificed himself, but it turns out that it wasn't so.

Namikaze was an enigma, the thing Sasuke did not understand and didn't bother to understand. Namikaze was never interested in Sasuke's life in general, or even in the object of everyone affection Haruno Sakura, so Sasuke just resigned himself to accept Namikaze's existence. Besides, he hadn't seen the guy ever since the chuunin exam a year ago, and it's unlikely that he'll see him again.

Oh how wrong he was.

It was a normal afternoon in Konoha, the crickets cried long summer and it was a perfect day for a date. But it seemed that Team 7 was assigned another support mission for one of the teams currently somewhere in Sunagakure. Ever since Gaara of the Sand became the Kazekage, Suna had been conducting so much more training practices with Konoha and these practices included war games. He, Sakura, and Sai were about to enter Hokage's office when a sharp smell of blood entered their system without any warning.

"And that is my report, Hokage-sama." Namikaze spoke, his voice had the sound of finality that Sasuke found extremely cold. It was like facing Itachi-niisan in a bad day and he didn't particularly like it. Team 7 entered the room awkwardly, but Shizune-san welcomed them in and they stood just beside Namikaze while he gave his report.

"Is there anything else you'd like to add, Hyuuga Hinata?"

Namikaze had his chin on top of Hyuuga Hinata's head, her hair was drenched in blood as was her clothes that were torn in some places that Sasuke had to avert his eyes to feel respectable. But she seemed content as she firmly held Namikaze's hands that circled around her waist. "No, Hokage-sama." She answered with a smile that looked like it was out of place with the bloodstains on her face. Namikaze chuckled.

"Very well, you two are dismissed. Thank you for your great work, Hinata, Menma."

They both bowed before Hinata jumped towards Namikaze and kissed him square on the lips before they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"The ANBU tasked with cleaning their work has been dispatched, Hokage-sama. You know full well not to send those two when you want something covert. Menma-kun is good with silent assassinations, you should have sent him alone." Shizune-san huffed. "Yes, well, this time I want it done is good quickly and efficiently. Hinata could murder people just with the touch of her Gentle Fist when she see people hurt Menma and that's exactly what I want to do."

"But the blood and the mangled corpses?"

"That happened after. Now, Team 7, where was I with you?"


End file.
